


Just can't get enough

by MermaidSheenaz, Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polish Leedus Team, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy morning Norman does some exploring, while Andy does a lot of giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment brought to you by Polish Leedus Team.

When Andy woke up, he instantly tried to bury back into his dream. He was warm and pleasantly fuzzy all over, his mind drifting in that lazy state of not quite conscious yet after a night full of good sleep. He groaned softly and stretched, feeling his muscles shift and relax. He hummed happily, rolling on his back, one hand landing on his abdomen, the other on the top of the covers that were bunched up on his right side. He drew his fingers lazily over the sheets marveling at their softness, feeling every bit like if he was resting on some ridiculous fantasy fluffy cloud. He was distinctly aware of the soft caress of the silky smooth surface on the skin of his ass and he sighed, wondering why wasn't he cold lying butt-naked in the dim orange glow of the early morning. A rough gruffy sound to his left followed by a ‘morning’ half smothered into a pillow answered his question and he had to smile looking to the side.

Norman was lying there, naked as the day he was born, half on his stomach. He had one hand jammed under a fluffy pillow under his head and his face was hidden in the crook of his arm. His hair was a right mess, sticking in every direction and making him look so adorably sweet Andy had no choice but to grin at him.  
“Morning, sleepy head” he felt so happy to be able to say those words out loud that his goofy smile only broadened. 

A few months earlier he had a serious talk with his wife about him and Norman, about how important his friend became to him. And then he told her about just how badly he wanted this man… he apologized to her afterwards, feeling like the world's biggest dick, but she just shushed him and told him it was all fine. It was her who proposed the agreement between them, the polyamory thing that made him free to call Norman all those sweet things he wanted to straight into his ear and Andy has never been happier. He had both of his sweethearts and he was free to be with them and wasn't that a blessing… it brought a wide smile to his lips every time he looked at the other man.

And that was how Norman saw him, eyes crinkling and the stupidest of grins plastered on his face, when he finally stopped fighting consciousness and opened his eyes in the morning.  
“What are you grinning at?” He slurred, not really awake yet. He eyed him suspiciously when the other man shook his head.  
“I'm just happy, it's all” Andy answered, the smile still present and sunny-bright. He leaned in and kissed Norman's forehead lightly, watching as his eyes fluttered closed with a sigh. They didn't stay shut for long, though, for Norman opened them again and moved slowly towards him, wrapping both hands around his waist and snuffling closer. There was another happy little sound escaping his mouth and he stretched contently, gazing down Andy's chest and abdomen.

He hummed and brought one hand up to Andy's stomach, running it in mindless patterns up and down on his skin, relishing the feel of the smooth warm surface under his fingertips. Norman has been fascinated with his co-star since day one, and his fascination only grew, until he finally felt like he could burst. And that was precisely the moment Andy decided to announce that he had an agreement with his wife which enabled them to do whatever they wanted together. 

And they did, but with how little time they could spend alone together during filming, it usually ended in a frantic and rushed fuck, skin sweaty and hands needy. It was always loving and full of longing, and it was always perfect, but now that Norman finally had Andy exactly where he wanted him, no time pressure whatsoever, he was going to take his sweet time exploring every bit of that man. Especially the bits that were different than his own stuff.

Norman's eyes wandered to Andy's cock, resting soft against his thigh. It was totally uninterested in the proceedings so far and that gave Norman a perfect occasion to explore however much he wanted. He scooted even closer, the hand lazily brushing the warm skin moving closer until it could wrap around the warm length.

Andy’s cock was almost the same length as his, but it was decidedly leaner and it was perfectly straight, unlike its owner. But that's where the similarities ended. Andy was uncut, like most of the British boys, his cock was left intact, and Norman, being the American born in America and living there, rarely had the occasion to see that.

During the last few weeks they have done a lot in bedroom, but he had never have the occasion to actually stop and marvel at the other man. Now he could do whatever he wanted, so he tentatively ran his fingers along the length of it, not enough for it to be a tease, but enough to get a good feel of it. He moved the hand up to circle the foreskin, feeling Andy tense up beneath him.

He looked at the other man, eyes shining with sparkles of curiosity and utter adoration.  
“Is it okay?” He asked softly, voice barely above whisper. Andy nodded, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. When Norman went back to the things at hand, however, the other man’s expression instantly morphed into a wide grin he had difficulties keeping at bay. His lover was like a cat with a can full of cream and only one task - to open it. Except now the can was him, and the task was to know every bit of his anatomy. He let Norman have at it, the man looked fascinated after all. 

And Norman was indeed fascinated, entranced even. He leaned closer inspecting the fleshy hood covering the top of the length protectively, narrowing at the tip where it ended in a small opening. All of the times he had seen, touched, licked Andy's cock, it was hard and full, foreskin fully retracted, and then it wasn't much more different than his own cut length. But now, soft and pliant in his hand, he could see the protective bit of skin in its full glory. It was a bit darker than the rest of the shaft, but it was still nowhere close to the pink colored head that was hidden inside. 

Tentatively, he brushed one of his fingers over it, watching as it moved slightly when he applied more pressure. He did it again, pulling it up a bit and then down, observing mesmerized, as the little opening at the tip widened and narrowed with his ministrations. He wanted to lean even closer to take in every detail, but the position was awkward, so he moved, placing himself between Andy's legs. The other man parted them without hesitation, curious as to what Norman will do next. He was like a child on a boxing day, unwrapping a new toy with utter care.

The man in question leaned over him, wrapping his whole palm around the length of his cock and Andy could feel something inside him stir at the attention. But it was still too lazy, too playful, and decidedly too innocent to make itself known, especially after the vigorous fuck they indulged in the day before, so he relaxed back into bed and closed his eyes, letting Norman continue with his exploration. And boy, did he explore…

He pulled the foreskin all the way up, as far as it would go, which earned him a quiet huff of laughter from Andy because the careful hold actually fucking tickled. He could feel Norman running one gentle fingertip over the very tip of him, the little rim much more sensitive than the rest of the skin. When the caress repeated, his body decided to answer the tease and the muscles in his tigh spasmed. He looked down, incredulous, just to be met with Norman's amused gaze. Raising one eyebrow, he watched as the other man did it again, grinning madly when Andy's leg twitched once more.  
“Seriously?” Norman grinned even wider and Andy groaned, throwing one arm over his face.  
“Shut up” he gruffed out, without any heat behind the words. With his eyes closed and face covered he could vividly feel every touch and brush off Norman's fingers on him. They moved down and up again, the thumb and the forefinger dragging higher, until they passed the head hidden inside and gently pinched the loose skin at the end. 

Andy's head shot up and he watched with disbelief as Norman pinched the skin again and _tugged,_ stretching it a little, making it wrap tighter around him.  
“The fuck are you doing?” He asked, genuinely curious and the other man only shrugged, letting go. He wasn't done yet, however, and the next thing he knew, one little finger moved to the tip and circled the rim, before it carefully tried to press in. When Andy's thigh twitch-spasmed again, Norman took it out and lowered his head and Andy actually _giggled_ because the very tip of his tongue wriggled against the little opening and then the mad giggle ended on a loud gasp because it dipped _inside_ and _fuck_ but that felt good.

The tongue was warm and wet and it moved with just the right amount of pressure and, even if Andy didn't want to interrupt Norman's exploration, he could feel his body stirring a bit. He watched as Norman pulled away and licked his lips, before he dove in again, running the flat of his tongue all the way over the underside of his length and now his blood definitely started to run faster and flow south. The other man didn't seem to mind one bit, quite the opposite in fact, as he swirled his tongue when he got to the top, pulling off to watch as the length filled and hardened a little. And then the hand was back, pulling the skin down and exposing the pink head, making Andy’s head fall back down when the very tip of that filthy pretty pink tongue made lazy little circles over the slit.

Norman was truly fascinated with the man's cock, even more so now that he could witness as it filled up. He pulled the foreskin down a little, noting absentmindedly how the slow and careful drag made Andy's breathing pick up a notch and he let himself glance up. The amused expression on the man's face was slowly disappearing to make room for something darker and hotter. He looked down at the pink head, delicate and moist and just begging to be licked. And lick he did, running his tongue carefully over the slit, cataloguing the differences between Andy and his past encounters for later. The slit was a bit bigger than his own, and he couldn't resist dipping his tongue inside, chasing the delicious taste of his lover. Andy groaned weakly at that and Norman instantly wondered how would the other man sound if he were to put something thin and long into that tiny slit. Only the picture of Andy, whining and writhing beneath his hands in ecstasy was enough to send little electric shocks running down Norman’s spine.

For now, though, he settled for moving his tongue over the tip reverently, little circles interchanged with long licks, clearly set on driving Andy mad. Just as Norman thought he was done with the tip, an idea popped into his mind and, giving his lover one long gaze, he jammed the very tip of his tongue just under the foreskin, gently pushing it further between the soft delicate head and the little fold stretched over it.

Andy groaned and arched off the bed at that, making Norman do it again.  
“Fuck, Norm...” the actor breathed, looking down at his very amused lover, who was set on fucking his cock with his tongue, and _Christ_ , but the sight made him even harder. Norman groaned at that, feeling the skin retracting, the head filling up a bit more, the cock in his hand lengthening and thickening. It was such a hot sight, and Norman couldn't help himself when he started placing little kitten licks all over the length, attaching his lips to where he estimated the frenulum was and sucking at it through the skin, making Andy’s hips buck helplessly in the air. The groan that escaped his lover was delicious, and Norman quickly wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked it in, wriggling his tongue all over it. He enjoyed the quiet moans escaping the other man every time he hit a particular sweet spot of his.

And Andy writhed and moaned now, totally lost in the soft, delicate drag of Norman’s velvety mouth over the very head of his cock. The careful and curious exploration had Andy panting and growing even harder, the soft side of his lover slowly making him delirious for more. It was intoxicating, the attention paid to every little inch of his body like he was the most precious thing in the whole universe. The way Norman encouraged him in his own way, licking and nibbling and, oh god, _sucking…_

A particularly hard suck tore a long groan out of Andy’s throat and his hands shot to Norman’s head just as the man started to swallow more of his cock, the pleasure spreading through him setting his body on fire.  
“God… Norm” he groaned, making his lover look at him, eyes twinkling. Norman gave a moan of his own, the vibrations traveling all the way from his chest to Andy's cock, making it tingle. The sensations were delicious and Andy couldn't help himself when his hips shifted a bit, his body arching off the bed. The slow, tantalizing drag of that perfect mouth was driving him crazy. 

And then Norman took him even deeper in, swallowing until Andy could feel his throat closing around his tip, muscles working and contracting as he swallowed. He groaned loudly, feeling the tight heat around his length, milking it and sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine.  
“Norman… fuck” he breathed, knowing fully well that his accent could drive the other man crazy, and sure enough, a moment later Norman was closing his eyes in delight, one hand sneaking to his own length, hard and hot between his thighs.  
“Jesus… come here” Andy used the hands that were still in Norman’s hair to tug him gently up. He pulled off of his cock with one last lick and grinned as he crawled up Andy's body, diving in for a long and filthy kiss. He could taste himself on Norman’s lips, on his tongue, and it sent liquid fire coursing through his veins.

Andy moaned, blindly reaching between them and grabbing their cocks together, his hand barely able to close around their combined girth. Norman hissed at the contact, hips bucking, rubbing his length over Andy's, the friction enough to bring him to the edge. They panted and moaned together, moving faster, feeling as their heads slid against each other, the sensation enough to make them dizzy. Andy groaned and with one more twist of his wrist he was done, back arching off the bed, eyes closing and mouth opening on a loud, stuttered-out moan. 

Norman watched him come, shooting all over his abdomen, licking his lips at the sight. The way Andy’s whole body tensed, the way his hips jumped and the blissed out sound escaping him like he could not help himself was all Norman needed to find his own release. His vision whited out and his body shuddered violently when he came, the pleasure spreading through him making his whole form jerk uncontrollably. He grabbed his cock and stroked himself some more, head falling down, pressing his face to Andy's still heaving chest, muffling his untamed groans. It felt so fucking good to have his muscles turn to jello as he positively melted where he was, landing on top of his lover.

They stayed like this, catching their breaths, sweat cooling off, Andy's hand stroking over Norman's ribs lazily. It was pleasant, that quiet, easy domestic feeling Norman got every time he was with this man. His man. He turned his head, tucking it into the crook of Andy's neck, breathing in the scent of warm sheets, his aftershave, of _them_ , and he couldn't help himself when he opened his mouth and licked the salty skin, smirking when he heard a soft groan followed.

“Move, you're fucking heavy” said the raspy voice next to his ear, and Norman pressed his body down just a bit more to tease his lover. Andy huffed out a laugh, shoving gently at Norman's chest until the man lifted himself on his arms, a fake pout on his face. But Andy could see his eyes twinkling with happiness, even as Norman gruffly rolled over, stretching one hand to the side and snatching his cigarettes and an ashtray.

Andy watched in disbelief as he settled down next to him, placing the ashtray carefully on the mattress between them and flicking open the cigarette box. He offered him one, which Andy fished out with a dumb expression on his face. Norman took one as well, throwing the box to the side without much care to where it landed as he dug around in the bed looking for his lighter. Once he found it, he turned to Andy, intending to light his cigarette, but he paused seeing the still shocked expression on his face.  
“What?” Norman gruffed out, clicking the lighter and bringing it closer to the other man. As soon as Andy's eyes focused on the little twinkling flame he snapped out of his head and shook it, leaning in and lighting the tip of the cigarette. Andy took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke and watching Norman how Norman lit his own, taking a long drag and puffing out a little white cloud. And then he started to giggle, because that was absolutely ridiculous on every possible level.

“What’s so funny?” Norman asked, amused, watching his lover shake with laughter, feeling his own lips stretching in a smirk. God, the man’s smile was contagious. Andy heaved in a few breaths and looked at his lover, eyes glazed over with mirth.  
“I never thought it was a real thing, you know?” He said, flicking the cigarette off onto the ashtray. Norman narrowed his eyes at him, taking another drag.  
“What was?”  
“Smoking in bed after sex” Andy supplied, inhaling another dose. He still had that grin on his face and seemed so unbelievably happy that Norman could feel it radiating off him.  
“Don't hear you complaining, though” he muttered and looked at Andy once more when the man started to giggle _again._

“Gael would kill me for that” Andy murmured after a moment when he managed to calm down. “Smoking in bed like some kind of a teenager after his first tumble in the sheets” he grinned, finishing the smoke and jamming the butt into the ashtray.  
“Does she know you still smoke?” Norman eyed him, finishing with his own cigarette and dumping it, too.  
“She knows I do when I'm with you” Andy grinned, taking the ashtray and placing it on the ground. Then he curled up against his man and sneaked both hands around his waist. Norman hummed contently, gazing down taking in the blissed out look on Andy's face.

“How do you do it, man?” Andy asked with dreamy eyes that made Norman melt a little more every time that soft look was directed at him.  
“Do what exactly?”  
“You make me feel young again” Andy sighed and Norman ran his hand over his face in exasperation.  
“Dude, stop, you're like... four years younger than me” he groaned and looked down at Andy again. The man had that stupid grin going again, for whatever reason, and Norman decided that the best way to get rid of it was to kiss him senseless. 

“You're silly in bed, you know that?” He gruffed, diving in and claiming Andy's lips again, feeling the other moan his surprise into the kiss. It went from soft to hot to filthy rather quickly and soon they were both breaking apart and panting for air.  
“Man, I may _feel_ like twenty again, but I'm not sure my body shares the view” Andy panted out as soon as their lips parted. Norman raised one eyebrow at him challengingly.  
“Wanna test that theory?”

As Andy leaned in for another kiss, a barked out laugh escaping him, Norman decided he didn't mind the stupid giggles even one bit. This time, when he claimed Andy's lips, it wasn't to stop his mad grinning, but to draw out more of those quiet moans and helpless gasps out of his man.


End file.
